Gidget vs Bellwether
Gidget vs Bellwether (Secret Life of Pets vs Zootopia) Intro 2 fluff balls of white from a kids movie fight to the death in my 8th episode of my Off Season Bonus Battles series! And if you didn't notice, these 2 characters have the same Voice Actor! Pre Fight Gidget yawned as she opened her eyes. A new day had come! Gidget smacked her lips and leaped onto the window, noticing Max staring at the door in his house. Gidget: Hey Max! Any plans today?! Max: Oh yes. Big plans. I am going to sit here until Katy comes back. Gidget smiled and sighed as she stared at her loved one. She had to prove to Max that she was worth loving! After hearing the Bank ringing after being robbed, Gidget focused her attention on a sheep with money in her hands hopping into a car and starting to drive off. That's it! Prove to Max that she is worth loving by taking care of bad guys! Gidget leaped out of the building and landed in a Cloth Racket. Gidget scrambled out of it and started taking off after the car. After running for along period, she was face to face with the car. Gidget leaped into the car and tackled the sheep out of it. The sheep was Bellwether. Gidget growled as Bellwether smirked a evil smirk and grabbed her Savage Gun. THE ADORABLE FIGHT IS ABOUT TO EXPLODE! GO! Fight!!! Gidget bared her teeth and lunged herself at Bellwether as Gidget's opponent fired her Savage Bullets at Gidget. Gidget dodged past the "bullets" and rammed into Bellwether. Bellwether was sent slamming into a cart. After noticing the cart was full of grenades, Bellwether smirked and grabbed a dozen of the grenades. Gidget knew what was coming; she quickly started running behind Bellwether and slammed into her once more. The grenades in Bellwether's hands flew into the air as Gidget summoned Tiberius. The hawk quickly swooped down and picked up Gidget as Bellwether grabbed her grenades once more. After the claws released Gidget, Gidget was sent flying downwards at Bellwether. Bellwether turned on a few of the grenades and threw them at Gidget. Gidget opened her mouth in surprise before summoning her hawk friend once more. Tiberius grabbed Gidget and dodged the grenades and released Gidget once more. After a while, Gidget reached the ground and let out a series of punches and kicks on Bellwether. After maybe 60 punches and kicks, Bellwether was dizzy and nearly knocked out. Gidget quickly thought fast and lunged herself at Bellwether. Gidget snapped her teeth into Bellwether's neck and grabbed a mouthful of fur and blood. Bellwether screamed in pain as Gidget pulled the mouthful out of her mouth, instantly knocking out Bellwether and nearly killing her. K.O!!!!!!!!! Gidget yawned for she was already tired. Gidget made her way home and hopped onto the window. Gidget: Hey Ma- Max wasn't their. Gidget sighed and took a nap. Conclusion This Melee's Winner Is... Gidget!!!!!! Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Female fights Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees